


Loss

by ssclassof56



Series: Drabbles and Double Drabbles [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssclassof56/pseuds/ssclassof56





	

Napoleon tossed the dog-eared magazine aside. “What's the word, Doc?”

"I'm sorry. We couldn't save it.”

Napoleon’s brow furrowed. “How’d he take the news?”

“Not well, I think, but I don't speak Russian. Your name was mentioned.”

“No doubt. I’d like to see him now, if that's OK.”

“Just be sure he stays quiet. He needs to rest.”

Napoleon winced inwardly at his partner’s bruised and swollen face, but said dispassionately, “It's not so bad.”

Illya’s response was bitter and unintelligible.

“Hey now, Doc Allen said you're not supposed to talk.”

He turned his shoulders as a wad of bloody gauze narrowly missed his suit.

“You cracked my tooth!” Illya hissed furiously.

Napoleon shrugged. “I did tell you to duck.”


End file.
